


Of Bite Marks and Bruises

by aerlinniel



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Originally a request on tumblr, Subjuggulators, alternate universe in which they finish sburb and return to alternia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerlinniel/pseuds/aerlinniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You look at him, from his face to his feet and then back up. You can’t manage to stop your attention to be drawn to him and so you just stare. He is in his Subjugglator uniform, which holds a certain appeal. He immediately notices this and does the same thing with you, until you both are staring at each other’s eyes. You feel yourself irremediably attracted by the shade of purple that he eyes display, and you wonder if he feels the same thing with your olive-coloured ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Bite Marks and Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Homestuck.

You feel an animalistic hiss coming out of your mouth as you spot him inside the room you had just entered. You hadn’t expected to see him there, not at all. But there he is, the troll that is your kismesis since you-can’t-exactly-remember-because-you’ve-been-stuck-in-this-ship-and-have-lost-track-of-time. You are pretty sure this has been going on since at least a sweep though. Ever since you both found each other on this ship after you both reached the maximum age at which you could stay at Alternia. You had been pointed out by other ‘olive bloods’, on numerous occasions that being in a kismesitude with a future Subjugglator wasn’t too much of an intelligent thing to do. You found that you didn’t care about that small fact though. You had been acquainted with the Capricorn for a long time, even before you had both found yourselves playing Sburb. You were used to him and couldn’t exactly forgive him for doing what he did during the session to you and Equius, but you were used to him after all. You knew him.

You immediately look at him, from his face to his feet and then back up. You can’t manage to stop your attention to be drawn to him and so you just stare. He is in his Subjugglator uniform, which holds a certain appeal. He immediately notices this and does the same thing with you, until you both are staring at each other’s eyes. You feel yourself irremediably attracted by the shade of purple that he eyes display, and you wonder if he feels the same thing even though he never says anything good about your olive-coloured ones. You are certain that you hate him, but there is something about him that…

“I didn’t know you would be here” You hear yourself say, with particular distain in your voice. Almost growling. 

He just chuckles and replies something with that tone of voice he uses with you whilst walking towards you, leaving the bottle of Faygo he was drinking on the floor. Blatantly provoking you in that way he knows always works and succeeding surprisingly quickly. You look at the bottle, wondering if you’d actually drink from it if it was close enough to you. 

Before you know it he is directly in front of you, staring directly into your eyes and soul, whilst you do the same through his bright purple ones. He lifts his hand and pulls you towards him. He is almost two heads taller than you now, and the height difference is accentuated even more when he pulls you towards him like this. He bends over a little bit, and pulls your hair so you are looking up and towards him. You feel your heart’s pace quicken as he does this, and you take the chance to grip his arms as harshly as possible and then proceed to bite his neck. He chuckles at this and then brushes his head past yours, making his face paint smear all over your skin. You curse loudly at this and ask him why he doesn’t seal it properly. 

Minutes pass, and soon you are both kissing. You can feel him slowly imposing himself on you, pushing you towards the wall that’s closest to you. You clench your teeth and break the kiss, deciding that you will not tolerate this. You quickly change your positions and then push him against the wall before he can react to your agility, and then kiss him again. He chuckles again and changes your position quickly, obviously taking delight in it as well. By now you are sure that your face has all the paint he is missing from his smeared over it. His usually well-painted face is now an absolute mess, and the marks that your claws left on his face that time can be easily distinguished. It isn’t long before you repeat the previous action and he does as well. 

Yes, at least a sweep.


End file.
